Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch display device, and more particularly, to a touch display device which is capable of, when static electricity is generated, accurately determining whether light sensor modules malfunction and recovering malfunctioning ones of the light sensor modules, so as to accurately generate touch coordinates.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a touch display device is one of a variety of schemes for providing an interface between an information communication device employing various display technologies and the user, and is an input device which enables the user to interface with the information communication device by directly touching a screen by hand or using a pen.
However, the touch display device has a disadvantage of high vulnerability to static electricity because of the aforementioned touch-based interface scheme.
In particular, in the case where the touch display device employs an infrared sensor module system which determines presence/absence of a touch and touch coordinates using infrared light, introduction of static electricity to an infrared sensor module may cause malfunction of the infrared sensor module, resulting in difficulty in accurately calculating the touch coordinates. For example, even if a touch does not actually occur, touch occurrence may be misrecognized, or touch coordinates of a point different from a point actually touched by the user may be misrecognized as touch coordinates of the actually touched point.